The present invention relates to a cutting tool having a throw-away tip and, more particularly, a cutting tool of resource-saving type.
A cutting tool used as a blade provided with cutting blade edge and a shank serving as its holder. The blade comprises to solder a cutter material to the shank, or detachably attaching a piece of cutter material or pressedly attaching it by means of a clamping member to the end of the shank. The piece of cutter material is called throw-away tip. With the cutting tool provided with the throw-away tip, the throw-away tip is not re-ground but replaced by a new one when its cutting blade edge is worn. The throw-away tips are grouped to these each having a fixing through-hole penetrating through from its rake face to its bottom face at a central portion thereof, and to those each having no such through-hole. The throw-away tip having the fixing through-hole is detachably attached to the end of the shank of the cutting tool by means of a clamping pin, which is inserted into the fixing through-hole, while the other throw-away tip having no such through-hole is pressedly fixed to the end of the shank by means of the clamping member.
These throw-away tips are made of rare and expensive cutter material. When its cutting blade edge is worn or broken, the throw-away tip is thrown away because it can not be re-ground. Therefore, conventional cutting tools with throw away tips were not economical and caused a problem in the aspect of using resources. In addition, extremely high cutting heat was generated in the throw-away tip at the time of cutting process, thus causing the throw-away tip to sometimes be heat-broken as its cutting process was advanced. Conventional throw-away tips, however, were not provided with any means efficient to radiate this high cutting heat.